


Prying hands

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hope's Peak Academy, M/M, Romance, Stalking, Unrequited Love, if u can call it love that is, if u havent finished the game u wont know wtf they mean ur just gonna be v confused, kinda im, theres a lot of creeping involved, theres spoilers kinda but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: Kiibo gets a stalker.





	Prying hands

**Author's Note:**

> ok if uve opened this im assuming u finished v3 so  
> this is just a regular hopes peak au and saihara is the only one whose personality i changed :v carry on now

Someone has been following him, that much Kiibo is sure of, but he can never quite make out the figure completely whenever he catches a glimpse. His senses are no better than the average human’s, if not worse, and the only reason he even noticed in the first place is because it’s been so persistent.

He wants to tell somebody, but he’s really not sure who - his first instinct would be the Professor, but Kiibo can’t possibly go out of his way to contact him about such a small (?) issue, and his classmates… well…

They aren’t bad people, by all means - except for maybe Ouma, but even then, calling him a bad person isn’t something Kiibo is all that comfortable with -, he just isn’t sure if they’ll even understand where he’s coming from. Iruma is the one who talks the most to him, and while he’s incredibly flattered that she really can see how amazing all of his functions are, he’s not sure if going to her for advice would be such a good idea.

In the end, he waits for night to arrive without consulting anyone yet again, preparing to charge himself as usual.

* * *

 

He’s started hearing noises, and at first he thinks he’s hallucinating - maybe there’s some kind of bug that’s causing all of this -, but he chalks it up to his stalker in the end. He actually gets close to catching them a few times - they’ve been getting more and more reckless for whatever reason, and it makes him feel both a little more secure and a little more uncomfortable.

One day, he finds the door to his room wide open.

Rather than unsettling him, though, it makes him _mad_ \- his privacy is something he values, and for someone to go to such lengths for whatever reason honestly infuriates him. He enters the room, hoping to find the person still inside so he can finally catch them in the act, but what he ends up witnessing causes him to stand still briefly as he stares in disbelief.

Half of Ouma’s body is hanging out the window, and he’s holding onto the windowsill with just one hand to keep himself from tipping over as he stretches his body as much as possible. He seems to give up on reaching whatever he was trying to reach soon enough, though, and he straightens up with a disappointed sigh, his gaze settling on Kiibo once he notices him.

Ouma’s lips stretch into a wicked grin, and before Kiibo can ask him what he was doing, he hops over the windowsill and starts climbing down. It takes Kiibo long enough to snap back to reality for Ouma to disappear inside another open window.

Kiibo lets out an exasperated sigh, although it’s more for show than anything - it’s not as if robots need to breathe.

* * *

 

He’s written Ouma an incredibly lengthy letter to request an apology, but he doesn’t even get to hand it over before the boy pulls him to the side behind the school to obscure them from everyone else’s view.

“Oh, that wasn’t me,” is Ouma’s reply upon showing him the letter itself, and Kiibo feels his patience running out alarmingly fast.

“What do you mean it was not you? I saw you with my own two eyes!”

Ouma wags his finger with the kind of snide grin that Kiibo knows he only puts on to aggravate him even more.

“Tsk, tsk… I wouldn’t expect a robot to understand.”

Kiibo writes a memo in his memory bank to report Ouma for speaking in such a way later.

The boy spreads his arms as he talks, raising his voice, his tone grandiose as though he was performing in some kind of act. He _enjoys_ being dramatic, and he enjoys seeing the incredulous reactions he receives whenever he spouts one of his lies - Kiibo knows this, and yet he falls for it every time.

He wonders if it’s possible for Iruma to install a function that can fix that.

Ouma talks, and talks, and talks, and it takes quite a while, but he does end up explaining himself - Kiibo wants to believe that it’s just a half-assed excuse at first, but he starts to doubt if that’s correct.

“Sooo… that’s about it!” Ouma finishes his long monologue, bouncing from one foot to another. “I ended up following whoever was following you, I guess!”

“But… why did you follow them in the first place?”

“Oh, it was because I had ulterior motives,” Ouma announces proudly, his grin widening afterwards. “Well, that’s a lie. I was just curious. You know how it is with suspicious people!”

No, Kiibo doesn’t know how it is, but before he can get an opportunity to ask about that or the identity of the person who’s been following him, Ouma takes a step back, rambling on about other, more important responsibilities that he should really get to.

Kiibo isn’t especially fast, so Ouma has no trouble when it comes to slipping away.

* * *

 

It’s rather late already, but Kiibo still hasn’t started charging - truth be told, he’s much too nervous to leave himself vulnerable for the night. His battery should still last another day, so he supposes it’s not his number one priority, but it _is_ rather disconcerting how much a single person can interfere with his day-to-day life.

He thinks he heard a creak for a moment, and he goes completely still, with the exception of his eyes that dart around the room anxiously despite his lack of a night vision.

There’s a face in the window, and he almost screams.

“Oh… You’re awake.”

The statement sounds disappointed, and the boy hanging from the windowsill tries his best to climb inside - he’s not very strong, and he’s clearly not used to physical activity, so his hold slips a few times -, landing on the floor with a dull thud once he succeeds. He picks up his hat that had fallen off, dusting it off with somewhat erratic movements before he places it back onto his head.

He seems surprisingly nervous.

You recognise him from your class - his name is Saihara Shuuichi. He’s the boy who’s always by himself during breaks whenever he’s not being chased around by Ouma, and you can recall the little pocketbook he always seems to be holding quite vividly.

He’s scribbling in it at the moment, as a matter of fact.

“I- I was hoping I’d get to do a bit more research uninterrupted, b-but I guess you can watch. You won’t mind me looking around here for a bit, right, Kiibo-kun? Of course you won’t mind, my bad.”

He shuts the book quite fast, shoving it into his pocket.

Kiibo isn’t even sure what to say at first - has Saihara been the one following him around all this time? For what purpose would he do such a thing?

As though reading his mind, Saihara opens and closes his mouth a few more times before he clears his throat to speak properly.

“Right- Just stay where you are. I can probably open you up by myself.”

The sentence barely registers.

“Wha- Open me up…? Saihara-kun, what are you-?”

His voice gets stuck, his sentence left interrupted as Saihara marches towards him with only the smallest of stumbles, leaning quite close, both of his hands placed on the robot’s shoulder pads. His pale fingers grip the material tightly, and Kiibo is _weak_ , so he can’t move back further.

Saihara is shaking a little, but the wide smile he’s wearing makes it hard to tell whether it’s from nerves or excitement.

Kiibo isn’t sure if he wants to know.

“You’re a student just like all of us, and yet, you’re different. You’re different, which makes you special. You’re _really_ special, Kiibo-kun.”

He’s straddling Kiibo’s lap now.

“Ouma-kun has been a _pain_ \- He’s really hard to avoid, you know? But you told him off earlier! You did that so I could proceed, right, Kiibo-kun?”

His fingers trace Kiibo’s armor, touching every bit of surface they can find, and Kiibo’s fingers close around his wrists soon enough to interrupt the act, Kiibo’s expression one of extreme discomfort.

“Please do not touch me so carelessly-“

“But it’s okay, Kiibo-kun. It’s all perfectly, one hundred percent okay,” Saihara beams, yanking his hands out of the robot’s hold with only a bit of difficulty. “Iruma-san has taken you apart a few times, right? Do I need tools for this? I brought a few things, but I don’t know a lot about machines like you.”

Kiibo wants to object, but the way Saihara places his hands on his cheeks causes him to temporarily freeze, letting the detective touch their foreheads together as he stares into his eyes.

“I’m so curious about you, Kiibo! I’m so, so, so curious- If you could just help me out here…”

Kiibo lets out a faint whine.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the hallway, the supreme leader grimaces.

“Were my lies too boring for you, Saihara-chan?”

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted something with pre brainwash saihara im sorr y  
> also im prolly gonna start using honorifics now that i can just look them up


End file.
